


Melody Project

by Yunjuna



Series: Melody Project & Faded Game(s) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunjuna/pseuds/Yunjuna
Summary: Something that has started by a joke for the national boyfriend day, ended with the beginning of a new relationship.Prompt #3 : To celebrate the national boyfriend day, minho posted a pic of chan as a joke, his bestfriends brother, the one his bestfriend warned him about because he can be a real meanie, but minho likes to play games.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Melody Project & Faded Game(s) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: october☆sparkle: minchan ficfest





	Melody Project

**Author's Note:**

> Well... Well this is more like a prequel of what is coming soon...

Minho was scrolling through his timeline on Twitter, eyebrows frowned. It was October 3rd, so obviously he only came across tweets from his "friends" or mostly acquaintances and their retweets of strangers' tweets about the national boyfriend day. "I hate this day. As if most people in couples don’t say enough cheesy words to each other in real life or on social networks, whether in a public place or not, there also had to be Valentine’s Day and even worse… the national BOYFRIEND day."

No. Minho was not jealous. He wasn't jealous at all and it's not like every year when he saw people talking about their boyfriend on National Boyfriend Day it was like rubbing salt in the wound because after all he had never been in a relationship and therefore never had a boyfriend. He didn't know why, but after his coming-out a few years ago, his annoyance at seeing those posts on Twitter had only increased. Jisung, one of his best friends, had even told him that if it bothered him that much, he'd better find a boyfriend as soon as possible. And to that Minho had responded by looking up to the skies, "You say that like boyfriends fall from the sky." And of course Jisung could not say anything back except, "Touché."

After spending long minutes looking at his timeline looking for other tweets than those for the national boyfriend day, he came across a Jeongin tweet with his boyfriend Seungmin. Even though all the tweets he had seen and read about the national boyfriend day had deeply annoyed him, he could not help smiling when he saw his two other best friends, happy and madly in love with each other. They deserved it after they hesitated so much before they confessed their feelings. Minho, who had witnessed everything and had helped them a little to get where they were today, that is, as a couple, was very proud and happy for them.

A moment later, when Minho got tired of seeing only tweets about what was annoying him so much, he went to his gallery. His first goal was to look for a nice picture of him to post on Twitter with the hashtag #theNationalBoyfriendDay. Since he didn't have a boyfriend, he had a sudden urge to participate in the hashtag and show everyone that he had also found a beautiful boyfriend, who was obviously himself. "At least there is something that will make my timeline more interesting, I'm sure there are many who will identify with me. I'm probably not the only person in the world who's annoyed by this day and other people might find it funny, who knows?"

With this thought that made him even more eager to do what he had in mind, Minho searched for a while before finding a rather cute photo of him. However, something else immediately caught his attention. Another photo that was not of him and that was right next to his cute photo. It was a photo of Christopher Bang alias Bang Chan. One of the most popular guys from his university but also the older brother of Jeongin or rather adoptive brother since Jeongin had been adopted by the Bang family when he was only 5 years old. They loved each other as if they had the same blood running through their veins though and Jeongin even once told him that, "The bonds we create with strangers are often stronger than those of the blood."

Although they love each other very much and get along very well J often says that his brother can be really mean sometimes. M has never understood why, but maybe he would know by executing the incredible idea he just had. A sly smile appeared on his face when he looked at the picture of Chan asleep. Of course, he had taken this picture without asking Chan because he was deeply asleep when Minho took the picture. Even though Minho knew it was wrong it was so tempting to take a picture of his beautiful sleeping face and so he took the picture and ran away. He knew it was wrong to take a picture of someone without his permission but it had happened and he had promised to erase it when he got home and felt very guilty after he ran away. However, since the photo was still there, he may have forgotten to erase the photo and was now going to do something else that would maybe get him into trouble.

Even if he hesitated a little at first, he still ended up posting the photo on Twitter, with the description "The most beautiful of all angel, my soulmate, the love of my life and the best boyfriend in the world," and that without forgetting the small hearts at the end and the hashtag that was obviously trending and on the tweets of several people in his timeline. After doing this, he immediately turned off his phone and prayed that others would take it as a joke, and that Chan that he blocked before posting the tweet never saw his tweet that he would delete the next morning. It’s just a little joke, and then everybody knows that Chan didn’t want to be in a relationship after his last relationship went bad, so it was almost impossible for anyone at the university to believe this. "Right?," he tried to reassure himself before falling asleep into Morpheus' arms a few minutes later.

The next morning, not having heard his alarm sound, Minho woke up very late and missed his first class. After taking his bath and getting ready as fast as possible, he had to take a bus before noon to at least arrive in time for lunch with his best friends. 

When he arrived at the cafeteria, which was isolated from the other buildings for classes, he was greeted by several glances and an awkward and unusual silence. Almost everyone was staring at him and Minho felt super uncomfortable because of this. Especially since he didn't know why people were looking at him as if he had done something wrong, when all he had done was enter the cafeteria where he came five days a week to have lunch with his friends. Friends, who to his great joy were at the table at the very back of the cafeteria, where perhaps he could feel less the gaze of others on him but, there were also 4 other people with them. 

Among them was Chan. When he saw Chan, Minho remembered instantly what he had done yesterday. Therefore, he also understood why people were looking at him like that. "Well...well...I guess, it's time for me to run away before Chan sees me."

As soon as he thought this Minho rushed out of the cafeteria, not even noticing that what he wanted to avoid had already happened. Chan had seen it. 

Minho ran as fast as he could. He felt like he was being chased and had to find a place to hide. Eventually, he took refuge where he always felt safe. Close to his tree, or more precisely, leaned on it. That tree always had a calming effect on him. He closed his eyes, trying as best he could to relax. 

Minho managed to relax, but not for long because he heard someone approaching and sitting down next to him. He opened his eyes slowly and then turned his head towards the person who had just arrived and saw him. 

He saw Chan.

Chan looked at him with a tender smile. What surprised Minho because he expected everything except that him, being so calm and that he wasn't yelling at him yet, but the words that came out of Chan's mouth afterwards made it clear to him that he was not as calm as he seemed. 

"Tell me. Lee.Minho.When did we start dating? I don't remember exactly. Could you please enlighten me?"

Those words didn't sound very aggressive in themselves, but Minho could sense somehow that Chan was angry and he was right to be. Minho didn't want Chan to get even more upset, so he decided to explain everything to him. 

When Minho had finished explaining the why and how, Chan let out a long sigh.  
"So what you mean is that 1) you took a picture of me without my permission and 2) you used that same picture to joke about us dating. You are such an idiot."

"What-what right have you to tell me I'm an idiot, we're not that close that you can call me an idiot," said Minho, pouting. 

"In the eyes of the whole campus we're a couple, and it's your fault too. So I feel like I at least have the right to say you're an idiot, after what you did." 

"... Ok. Whatever. I'm going to fix it by saying it was a joke and delete the publication and your picture of course."

"No. You're going to have to be punished for what you did. Meet me at my house after school. I'll wait for you in my room, sweetheart," said Chan winking and blowing a kiss to Minho. Then, he got up and left without Minho even having time to reply. 

Minho's ears had turned all red. "What did he mean by pu-punishment? What does he intend to do to me? " 

These questions ran through his mind all day until it was the end of classes and he had to mentally prepare himself for what was going to happen to him.

On the way, he thought of running away, going home instead of going to Chan, but he received a message from Chan warning him that if he was thinking of running away, Ch would come to see him at his own home. So.  
Although Minho wondered where Chan got his number, he still decided to go to Chan's house. He felt it was better that way. 

However, he did not expect to find his friends and Chan's friends at the B/Yang's house.  
They had all gathered there for a reason unknown to him, but he didn't have time to ask them anything that he had been dragged to Chan's room by Chan himself. Chan's room was upstairs and at the far end of the corridor where the guest rooms and Jeongin's room were also located. 

When they entered the room, Minho was immediately thrown towards the bed and there he began to get scared.

"What-What are you going to do to me Chan-hyung? I already told you that I'm sorry," said Minho, nervously, but realizing soon enough that he hadn't apologized at all, he continued, "No... in fact I didn't even apologize." 

"Yes. You haven't. So sit tight and prepare for your punishment," Chan replied, a sly smile on his face. 

Minho not knowing what to retort, he closed his eyes tightly. He prayed inside that this story of punishment was just a bad joke by Chan. However, to his dismay, he felt Chan join him in bed and a moment later, he felt his breath near his neck and couldn't help but shiver. Whether it was fear or excitement, he didn't know, but he was convinced that it could only be fear. 

As he tried his best to think of things that could comfort him in this situation. He felt Chan's lips on his neck, then his teeth, and finally a stabbing pain. 

Chan had just bitten him. 

Then. Nothing. Minho couldn't feel Chan's breath on his neck anymore, but he knew that Chan was still on the bed so he opened his eyes again and looked to see where he was. He soon found him lying just a few inches away from him on the bed, looking at him with his eyebrows raised. 

"You're a lot more scared than I thought. If you want, you can go admire your punishment in my bathroom mirror. It's very... beautiful if you ask me." 

Minho frowned and got up from bed to go to the bathroom. Even though he had some idea of what had just happened and what his punishment was. He was still a little horrified to see the large bite mark on his neck and the patches of blood on it.

He passed one hand over the bite and sighed before going back to Chan. Chan had one arm on his forehead and looked drowsy but Minho didn't care even if he could be sleeping, he was going to wake him up and ask him for an explanation. So, Minho got on the bed and approached Chan and shook him hard enough to make him startled. Chan immediately glared at him. 

Minho gave him his best smile and the next moment a slight punch on the stomach. Even though it was not strong enough, he could see Chan holding his stomach maybe in pain. At least that's what he thought, but then he heard the latter's laughter and thought, "It looks like his abs, which I felt when I punched him, protected him and now he thinks it's funny. That jerk." 

Feeling exasperated, Minho decided he should go home. He got up and moved silently on the bed so that Chan, who was still laughing, wouldn't notice but it was in vain. Before he could even get out of bed, a hand was placed on his wrist, and a voice was heard, asking a question that Minho thought he would never hear, especially from Chan.

"Will you go out with me Lee Minho?"

Minho turned around slowly and looked at Chan stunned. 

"What do you mean, you've gone crazy? Why would I go out with someone who just bit me to punish me? I'm not crazy enough for that yet." 

"That wasn't really your punishment. It was just my pleasure to see you scared. Your real punishment is this. To go out with me for a week." 

"You say that like it's already been decided. I never said it was okay."

"And I never gave you permission to take a picture of me when I was asleep and helpless."

Minho bit his lips and mumbled, "It's not like I did anything other than take a picture of you." 

"Did you say something? I couldn't hear well." 

"Okay. I'll go out with you but with one condition for a week," Minho said firmly. 

Chan raised an eyebrow, "Do you really think it's up to you to give conditions when I'm the one who got caught up in your joke without asking for anything? But .... Anyway, I have a condition too, so it's okay." 

Minho smiled, feeling triumphant and then declared, "No kisses on the mouth. And even less with the tongue." 

"How do you expect people to believe we're together if we don't kiss?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I don't want my first kiss to be with a jerk like you," replied Minho. 

"Oh that's right ... you've never been out with anyone and you've never kissed anyone before. Okay then. I'm not going to steal that from you, I know that for some people it means a lot". 

"How do you know that !? … Wait. Yang Jeongin," Minho grinned his teeth, he was sure it was Jeongin, it could only be him.

"Forgive him. My little brother talks too much when he is drunk he reveals all the little secrets from people and doesn't remember when he has no more alcohol in his blood," declared Chan. 

Minho sighed, he had forgotten that. Even though he himself had witnessed Jeongin getting drunk and revealing the secrets of his other friends.

"Okay. Whatever. What's your condition? " 

"Don't… fall in love with me at any cost. I'm doing this just for fun and because I want to get rid of the people who hang around me for at least a week but don't get the wrong idea, I've never been and I'm not interested in you," stated Chan, holding Minho's gaze as if to show he was more than serious about this statement. 

Minho, meanwhile, couldn't help but feel like someone had just stabbed him in the heart but hiding the pain he had felt, he burst out laughing. 

"Me? Lee Minho. Falling in love with you? Never." 

"All right then. Seeing as it's settled. From now on we're a couple. Our fake relationship starts right now." 

Minho nodded. 

"Let's go downstairs. I'd like to know what the others are talking about, I didn't know your friends and mine were going to meet here. I'm curious to know why." 

"Yes, let's go," answered Chan. "I don't know either, and like you I'm curious."

When they went down to the living room, they found no one there. The living room was empty but there was noise coming from the kitchen. Minho and Chan then headed over there to find an incredible mess. There was flour and eggs everywhere and their friends looked like they were having fun playing with them. Minho looked at Chan and saw that Chan was holding back from laughing. "He thinks it's funny as they are turning the kitchen upside down. Unbelievable." 

Minho sighed for the umpteenth of the day and then shouted, "What do you think you're doing here!? Have you seen what you've done to this poor kitchen!?" 

This time Chan burst out laughing as he saw the frightened faces of those who had just been scolded by Minho. This earned him a glare from Minho who was clearly not in the mood for laughter. 

Minho, more desperate than ever looked at each boy and declared, "Jisung, Seungmin and Jeongin, you three are going to help me clean up the kitchen." 

"Yes, Sir!" they all answered in unison. 

"Changbin-hyung, Felix, Hyunjin and Channie-hyung, you do nothing. For those who have to, go take a shower and you Channie-hyung go watch TV. I don't want you here."

Minho saw Chan's ears turn red and then Chan rushed to the living room as ordered and his friends followed him there.

About 40 minutes later, the kitchen was cleaner than ever. Minho had made sure that everything was in order and that everything that could shine, shone with cleanliness. After that, him and his friends went into the living room to say goodbye to the others before going home. Of course, except for Jeongin because he lived there.

However, when they arrived in the living room. They found some mattresses on the floor, the others already lying on some and a movie looked like it was about to start. Minho didn't pay too much attention to it, just wanting to go back to his cozy bed and as he was about to say goodbye to them, someone else spoke up.

"Oh, you're finally done. We've been waiting for you to talk about the Melody Project and we also decided to have an impromptu sleepover so we could talk about it in peace," explained Felix. 

"Melody Project? What's that?" Asked Minho. 

"Chan-hyung and you weren't there earlier in the cafeteria so you didn't hear the announcement. In fact, the director of the University decided that this year several majors had to come together to create something amazing based on some  
themes with different arts," Jeongin continued to explain. 

"Ah...So, you want us to stay here and talk about the project since it's a group work that involves our different majors, I guess," deduced Minho.

"Exactly, sweetheart !" exclaimed Chan, tapping the bed where he was lying. 

Minho immediately understood what he wanted and walked to the bed sighing for what he hoped would be the last of the day. As soon as he sat down on the bed, Chan moved closer to him and put his arm on his belly. Minho did not say anything, nor did he try to get out of the man's "embrace," after all they were a couple now. He had to get used to the physical contact for this week. 

But that wasn't what he was worried about at the moment, he absolutely wanted to know what they all had to do for this Melody project. He waited patiently for his other friends to settle in. There were four huge beds in the living room, so in each bed there was a pair. Apparently all the couples were together, including Chan and him. While the two singles, Hyunjin and Jisung had to share a bed but it was not a big deal since they were childhood friends and maybe in the future they will be much more than that because of the way they behave with each other but that's another story.

After everyone was settled in, Jeongin and Felix decided to finish explaining. So Minho learned that a group had formed between Chan's friends and his own for the Melody project, which was due on next Tuesday. The goal of the project was learning and sharing between each major. In itself, since they were all from different majors, everyone had to teach each other what they could accomplish in their majors. It's a kind of collaboration that will be filmed by Jeongin who is part of the filmmaking major. Felix will teach others culinary arts,Hyunjin theater, Seungmin photography, Chan, Changbin and Jisung music production and finally Minho will teach them dance. 

The themes have already been chosen and it was friendship, love and family. Maybe basic themes, but they were all happy about those. 

After the explanation, it was already very late and they fell asleep as soon as their heads touched their pillows, they forgot about the film and all that mattered to each of them was this feeling of pure happiness, of appeasement with their loved ones.

For Minho and Chan it was the beginning of their love story… but not without some problems coming on their way.


End file.
